Kleinigkeiten
by Rainfall04
Summary: Bart has a nightmare and runs to the only thing that he deams safe. The only problem is that he doesn't know what Wally thinks of him. Not slash just brotherly bonding (Kleinigkeiten means small things) One-shot. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Young Justice


**Hey guys it's me again! So I'm thinking maybe updating my other two stories tomorrow or Tuesday depending on when I get free time but in the meantime, I wanted to post this. I had this written for a while actually and never got around to doing anything with it. Just a short (maybe) oneshot about Bart running from his memories finding comfort in Wally who doesn't understand why he is the one that Bart runs to for comfort.**

Running. That's all he seemed to be able to do. Bart ran until he thought his lungs would burst. Subconsciously he knew where he was running to but in his waking mind, all he knew was that he wanted, no, needed to run. As the wind ripped through his hair, Bart relished his freedom and couldn't help think that it wouldn't last. It wasn't his fault he thought that way, it was beaten into him from a very young age. The night sky glittered with a hundred shining orbs and he marveled at how beautiful they looked. He had woken up around two in the morning and had been running ever since. It was now nearing five. As Bart veered sharply to the right, he couldn't help the images that poured into his brain, and was forced to stop when a particularly vivid image was seemingly shoved before his eyes. Bart gasped, heaving in breath after breath as he slid down a nearby wall. When he was on the ground and no longer in danger of falling or running into something, Bart let the memories come. He had been trying to keep them at bay for as long as possible but couldn't hold them off anymore. His breath hitched as he watched his whole world crumble around him. He watched as his parents were killed and his uncle and aunt. He watched his friends be murdered and he watched himself run towards the hulking blue nightmare. He watched as pain and death became the norm and starvation wasn't a stranger. But mostly he watched as Wally held him up. Told him to keep going because maybe there was a way to change it all. He watched as Wally gave him hope and basically raised him. He remembered what Wally had said right before he left.

" _If you ever get the chance, I want you to run. Escape this life and make a new one. Don't ever forget those of us here but don't let us hold you back either. Promise me you will take the chance if it comes up."_

Bart had promised and he had taken the chance. He had gone back in time and stopped the Flash from dying. Crashed the mode and even made friends with his former tormenter. However, he was still being held back. Bart silently shook his head as a tear found its way down his cheek. Rubbing his eyes furiously, Bart stood up and began to run again. He knew where he was going but he didn't know why. It's not like Wally ever payed him any attention in this time but...Bart associated Wally with safety and security. As he sped his way through central city, he stopped in front of a small, cute looking house. A light was on in the living room so he knew that someone was up. Taking a deep breath, Bart walked up and lightly knocked on the door before taking a step back and waiting. Artemis answered the door with a shocked expression.

"Bart! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She questioned while ushering him inside.

"I-I needed to talk to Wally." he stuttered. Artemis glanced at him before noticing the tear tracks on his cheeks

"Wait here, I'll go get him." Bart nodded in response as Artemis walked down a hallway and opened the bedroom door. Wally was sound asleep on the bed.

"Wally?" he didn't respond. Sighing, Artemis walked over to him and gently shook him awake

"Wha-what? I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Wally, Bart's here." Wally blinked at her stupidly

"What?" he finally asked

"Bart is here. He said he needed to talk to you." Wally was confused. He had barely spoken to the kid since he appeared in a time machine and now he was at his house at five in the morning!

"Um...okay where is he?"

"He's waiting in the living room, and Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Be...gentle." with that, Artemis pushed him out the door and shut it. Wally turned to see impulse standing next to the couch and eying it suspiciously before taking a seat on the floor. _Was he standing there the whole time?_ Wally thought. Sighing, he entered the living room and sat on the before mentioned couch before looking at Bart.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" He said snappily then immediately felt bad as Bart flinched at the words.

"Um...I just needed to know if..." Bart paused to look at the ground before blurting out "Do you hate me?" Wally blinked slowly as the younger speedster's words sunk in.

"You think I hate you?" Wally didn't think that he had been that bad. Bart glanced at him before speaking again

"Well you never talk to me, you always avoid me and you don't even seem to spare me a glance when I'm around. I-I just figured that yo-you hated me and I needed to know if-if I was right." Wally couldn't help but stare as Bart stuttered and began to tear up. Did his attention really mean that much to this kid?

"Bart I don't hate you." the kid looked up at Wally with hope and relief mixed in his eyes "I'm just not sure how to handle you. I mean, you just showed up with all the powers of the flash and then BAM! Uncle Barry is all over you. I had to work for months before he saw me the way he sees you." Bart's eyes seemed to cloud with guilt before it disappeared and was replaced by something else

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take the Flash from you."

"Bart I'm not mad at you and now that I think about it, I'm actually pretty proud of you." Bart's head shot up and his eyes lit up. Wally was confused at the sudden change in attitude but shrugged it off as one of the kids weird habits. "So, was that all you wanted to talk about?" Bart seemed to hesitate before nodding his head up and down.

"I just needed some reassurance."

"Okay then...I'll see you at the cave?" Bart nodded vigorously before speeding his way over to the couch and attaching himself to Wally. Wally, in turn, let out a loud breath of air as Impulse hugged him. Hesitantly, he hugged back.

"Thanks Wally, you have no idea what this meant to me." With those parting words, Bart Allen disappeared from sight. Wally shook his head in confusion at the strange speedster before walking back to his room. He made a silent promise that he would pay more attention to his cousin though if it really meant that much.

 **Sooo...yah. That was probably the first thing I had written for the YJ fanfiction. Please review and tell me what it was like. IDK bout you guys but I don't particularly like this story but I wanted to get it out of the way so... Anyway please let me know what you think about it!**


End file.
